Peyote Plants in GTA V
]] A Peyote Plant is a collectible featured in the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto V. It can be consumed by the player. Named after the real-life Peyote cactus which contains psychoactive properties, this plant seemingly has some sort of hallucinogenic effect on the protagonist's brain and body once taken. Description Once the player finds a Peyote plant, an on-screen prompt will tell the player to press right on the D-pad in order to eat it. If pressed, a short cutscene will play, during which the player will be seen kneeling down and breaking a chunk off of the Peyote plant, before popping it in his mouth. After this, he will faint and fall on the ground, and the screen will shimmer and display bright colors (similar to the effects of Weed), and then the screen will suddenly go white. When the player comes to his senses, he will seemingly find himself in the body of a random animal. While this is obviously part of his hallucination sequence, the player will be able to move the animal around and (for birds) even fly it around the gameworld (using controls similar to those of flying normal fixed-wing aircraft), interacting with pedestrians and other animals. The player is unable to pick up any objects while in the hallucinogenic state, so exploring underwater wrecks can be done but no weapons or briefcases can be collected. Similarly, money and weaponry dropped by NPCs killed by the animal cannot be collected. In the bird's body, the player is able to fly around the state, and will quite humorously be able to defecate on command (often times with comical consequences). As any quadrupedal animal (dogs, cats, etc.), the player is able to press the "horn" button to make the animal produce sounds (barks, meows, etc.) During the hallucination, the protagonist can be heard talking in his normal voice, in a complete state of awe at the peyote plant's powerful effects. The player cannot choose which type of animal he can take control of, however the peyote will make echoing animal noises when the player is near it, giving them a hint what they will turn into as well as the plant's whereabouts (this is arguably not too helpful as it can also be an actual animal making noise). If the animal somehow dies or goes into water, the hallucination will end, and the player will find himself back in his own body. Alternatively, the player can pick when to end the hallucination by holding the right on the D-Pad. As the drug starts to wear off, the protagonist can be seen near the original plant's location, still mimicking the animal's behavior, such as flapping his wings (if he was a bird), or crawling around on the ground (if he was a dog). After some time, he will regain his senses. Even if the player is an animal, NPC interaction will still be treated like normal. For example, if the player approaches some gangsters as an animal, they would talk to him and open fire if provoked. Pedestrians not killed outright by an attack may fight back against the animal rather than fleeing. Police may respond to any "crime" committed as an animal, such as killing or harrassing (by standing in front of the people until they call the police). Expect a wanted level when flying over any restricted area as a bird. Wanted levels can be eliminated by ending the hallucination. Playable animals can also be attacked and killed by NPC animals in the wilderness. Playable Animals Dialogues File:GTA 5 - Franklin's Peyote Hallucinations (All Dialogues) File:GTA 5 - Michael's Peyote Hallucinations (All Dialogues) File:GTA 5 - Trevor's Peyote Hallucinations (All Dialogues) Locations There are 27 standard collectible Peyote plant locations. Reward Collecting the 21 Land-based Peyote Plants will unlock all the controllable animals and award the player the Cryptozoologist achievement. Hidden Bonus: Golden Peyote After the Freemode Events Update, the Peyote plant hunt was expanded upon. If a player has completed the game 100%, including The Last One side-mission and has found all 27 Peyote Plants, golden Peyote plants will appear, one in a different location for each day of the week but only from 5:30 to 8:00 AM in the morning and only when there is snowy or foggy weather. Eating these golden plants will turn the player into the Bigfoot. The player needs to eat each of the golden Peyote plants in order from Sunday to Saturday. They will be able to observe a dead animal or a dead human nearby each time they "transform" and when eating the last plant on Saturday morning, the Sasquatch Hunter will be seen laying dead next to the player. Growling at this point will cause a howl to sound from the distance, which the player needs to follow, starting a hunt of sorts that consists of following a trail of dead bodies. Eventually, the player will arrive at Thomson Scrapyard and growling will be disabled. The very last body will be located next to a small shack nearby where the camera will then focus onto the top of one of the plane carcasses, whereupon a Beast will jump down, starting a fight with the player. If the player wins, the hallucination will end automatically and the Bigfoot and Beast characters will be unlocked in Director Mode. https://www.reddit.com/r/chiliadmystery/comments/4p8ila/possible_lead/ https://www.reddit.com/r/chiliadmystery/comments/4pa7mw/the_new_discovery_bigfoot_dead_body_trail/ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mdwL_tzfcUg Gallery Bird_droppings_on_demand_GTAVe.jpg|Defecate on demand! Video Walkthroughs GTA 5 - Play as a Bird (Chicken, Seagull, Hawk, Crow & more) PS4 & Xbox One GTA 5 - Play as an Animal (Dog, Cat, Cow, Boar, Rabbit, Deer & more) PS4 & Xbox One GTA 5 - Play as a Fish (Shark, Dolphin, Orca, Stingray & more) PS4 & Xbox One GTA 5 - Peyote Plants Location Guide (Play as an Animal) GTA 5 - Play as Bigfoot (Golden Peyote) PS4, Xbox One & PC GTA 5 Easter Egg - The Bigfoot vs. The Beast Trivia *All birds (except chicken) can defecate if pressing the attack button, but strangely, the fecal matter of the birds can activate car alarms and, if dropped on the water, will have an impact disproportionate to its size. *If the player presses the horn button when playing as a fish, the only sound that can be heard is the sound of the protagonist drowning (except Dolphins and Orcas, presumably because they are marine mammals) *The hallucinogenic properties of the peyote plant were originally referred to in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas when The Truth took the members of The Gurning Chimps on a "peyote safari". *Often (though not always) the vehicle the player used to get to the peyote plant will be located nearby and repaired after the hallucination has ended. *Although the plants won't respawn again until all 27 are collected, due to a glitch the animal sound they generate may still be heard even if they can't be consumed (confirmed on PS4 with Plant #2). References Navigation pl:Pejotle es:Peyote (planta) de:Peyote (Droge) ru:Пейоты Category:Collectibles Category:Drugs Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V